Kimi ni Gomen ne
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Perdóname por ser una egoísta más, perdóname por ser tan tonta y aún llorar, perdóname porque no te puedo olvidar, perdóname pero es que tú me gustas y ya... Y lo único que puedo hacer es tan solo amar


_**Kimi ni gomen ne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Perdóname_

_...gomen ne wagamama bakari de  
gomen ne baka de nakimushi de  
gomen ne sore demo kimi no koto  
dare yori daisuki dayo_

_Perdóname por ser una egoísta más_

_Perdóname por ser tan tonta y aún llorar_

_Perdóname porque no te puedo olvidar_

_Y es así, te amo como a nadie más_

Una vez más, caminamos juntos al atardecer nuestras sombras siempre juntas… Veo que tu sombra es más grande que la mía y lo único que quisiera es poder tocar tu mano, pero no lo hago, soy tímida, te quiero pero tú solo me ves como tu amiga… la amiga rara que siempre camina junto a ti a casa después de la escuela.

Me cuentas todo lo que te ha pasado durante el día, el cómo tu gran amigo en palabras tuyas "la ha regado" sonrió sé que mientes pero como negarte tus palabras si con solo verte mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi corazón bombea tan fuertemente que para mí tus palabras son irrefutables.

Muy temprano en la mañana la rutina también se repite, caminamos juntos hacia la escuela… Soy feliz… tal vez para ti ambos solo sea una rutina superficialmente pero para mí es la razón de levantarme cada día, el simple hecho de caminar contigo me hace inmensamente feliz.

Si antes era feliz ahora creo que mi rostro desborda alegría, al caminar a casa como todas las tardes he tropezado con una pequeña banqueta pero no me importa… Tú fuiste tan amable como siempre y me extendiste tu mano para levantarme… mí dicha es que no me soltaste hasta que llegamos a mi casa, tu mano era más grande que la mía y apenas si la pude envolver creo que ha esto le llaman sentirse en las nubes.

Las lágrimas corren por mis ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, no hacía falta que me lo digas tu respuesta la conocía desde antes de confesarte mi amor… creo que las mañanas y las tardes en que volvíamos a casa juntos han terminado, aun así lo que me duele no es tu respuesta… Yo…

_sou shinjite ita kedo  
yappari watashi ja  
kimi wo mitasenai no kana  
demo kimi nashi ja  
watashi wa mou  
ikite wa yu(i)kenai no!_

_Yo creía y además sabía que no podría llenar el vacío en tu mente y en tu corazón_

_Pero es que no puedo vivir sin ti un momento o me muero del dolor_

Te veo en la distancia, la amas aun cuando ella no te ve a ti y duele porque yo te amo y no me ves a mi… Perdóname sé que tú también sufres y te culpas por no poder amarme a mí como yo te amo a ti, pero… aun así…

_gomen ne kimi no koto ga suki de  
aisuru koto shika dekinakute_

_Perdóname, pero es que tú me gustas y ya_

_Y lo único que puedo hacer es tan solo amar_

Este sentimiento me causa dolor… Tú me ves con lastima y enojo ¿es que acaso te molesta mi amor? Perdóname si es así, pero no puedo hacer nada… uno no decide a quien amar y tu mejor que yo lo sabes… quiero que vuelas a sonreír como antes, finjo que no ha pasado nada, te sonrió como solía hacer o al menos eso trato al punto que también me estoy volviendo algo distraída pero es que a veces me pregunto cómo es que he llegado a amarte tanto al punto de querer sacrificar mi felicidad con tal de ver tu sonrisa… no lo sé…

Estoy molesta, aun no entiendo que tiene de malo el que te haya preparado tu almuerzo, siempre lo olvidas y antes solías decir que te gustaba como cocino ¿entonces? ¿Por qué te molestas? Me dijiste que no volviera a hacerlo y aunque me he puesto triste y he tratado de contener mis lágrimas eso solo pareció molestarte más… no sé como pero al final creo que esta es la primera vez que peleamos y también la primera que me he molestado contigo, pero admito que eso no duro más que el calor del momento, al final y como siempre termine arrepentida y llorando en un rincón.

Me entristece, que aún a pesar de querer reparar mi daño tu pareces tan distante y duele, mi amor por ti duele… creo que me estoy volviendo loca… ahora te veo en todas partes por un momento te creí ver cerca de aquella heladería de la que alguna vez te hable pero nunca quisiste acompañarme… también me pareció verte cerca de aquella tienda de postres a la que alguna vez me acompañaste y juraste nunca volver porque te disgustaban los rollos de canela pese a que a mí me gustaban tanto.

Me has enviado un mensaje de texto muy temprano en la mañana lo que me extraña porque no es común verte levantarte tan temprano en un sábado, pero por lo que tú mismo has dicho es urgente así que sin pensarlo mucho me arreglo tan rápido como puedo para ir en tu búsqueda.

_doushite kimi wa ayamaru no?  
doushite namida kobosu no?  
mou ichi-do yarinaosou tte  
doushite itte kurenai no?_

_Dime ¿Por qué? me estas pidiendo hoy perdón_

_Quiero entender_

_¿Por qué es que tú estás llorando?_

_Una vez más no sé qué quieres decir_

_Dime ¿Por qué? El silencio me duele_

Siento mi corazón quebrarse tan frágil como el cristal pero tan doloroso que no tengo palabras para describir este dolor… "Una carga" me has dicho, aún pese a mis intentos por querer hacerte feliz, por querer reparar mi error y hacerte sonreír una vez mas ¿es que mi amor por ti no es suficiente para aliviar la culpa que te he ocasionado? Entre lágrimas te veo marchar, mi corazón pide a gritos que no te alejes de mí, no por favor… por favor…

Nos hemos distanciado, ahora tu apenas si volteas a verme, si antes pensé que tu mirada de lastima y enojo dolía ahora me retracto… tu indiferencia es aún peor… pero eso es algo que puedo soportar… por ti… porque te amo… te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, pero… tu solo la ves a ella y me duele… me duele mucho… No me duele que la veas a ella y no a mí, me duele que sufras por ella que no te ve a ti…

_sou saisho kara kimi wa  
watashi no koto nanka suki ja nakatta  
nante koto wa zutto shitteta yo  
sore demo watashi wa kimi ga suki nano!_

_Yo lo sabía, que no era tu amor_

_Y que la persona que te gustaba no era realmente yo_

_Siempre lo he sabido_

_Es solo que aunque no quiera_

_Tú me sigues gustando_

Me miras sorprendido pero a la vez molesto… "Lo siento" te digo avergonzada, sin embargo al poco tiempo soy yo la que se sorprende… quise llorar… soy feliz, tu ríes, ríes como solías hacerlo y eso me hace tan feliz y no puedo evitar reír contigo, al final mi pequeño e improvisado plan ha funcionado, siempre has dicho que soy torpe pero créeme esta vez no fue un accidente dejarte caer los borradores con tiza en la cabeza mientras limpiaba la pizarra, aunque quizá si fue accidente que el contenedor de tiza callera sobre mi sin embargo no me importa si con eso te he hecho sonreír.

Me ves un tanto incomodo pero yo te sonrió "está bien" es el mensaje mudo que mis ojos tratan de transmitirte y tú me ves y solo me dices un

"perdóname"

No sé porque pero he vuelto a llorar de felicidad y no lo entiendo bien pero tu mirada me dice que ese perdóname es por algo más, como si te disculparas por todo el dolor que mi amor por ti me ha ocasionado yo te sonrió nuevamente entre lágrimas…

_nee, yurushite yo!  
onegai soba ni ite  
ima wa suki ja nakute ii kara  
itsuka itsuka kimi no koto wo  
furimukasete miseru kara_

_Oye yo te perdono_

_Y quiero que estés a mi lado_

_No hace falta que yo te guste por ahora_

_Algún día se miraras atrás_

_Y te veré_

_Podre verte al final_

Aún te amo y sé que tú no a mí… pero está bien, soy feliz amándote aun cuando tu no me veas, quiero seguir a tu lado un poco más… soy masoquista tal vez o quizá mi amor por ti me tiene de cabeza porque no importa si alguien me dice que quedare como segunda opción… Aun así tengo fe en que tu voltearas a verme y no me veras como un premio de consolación si no como a alguien importante en tu vida, quiero creer eso así que por favor déjame estar a tu lado hasta entonces… prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz y sonreír como solías hacer… lo prometo…

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno se que es raro que me aparezca así de repente con un one-shot, pero que puedo decir...

Desde que escuche la canción en la versión de Gumi la adore pero luego escuche el fandub de normis412 y creanme que no pude sacarmela mas de la cabeza! y me dieron tantas ganas de hacer un one-shot que no pude resistirme!

Además de que la primera que se me vino con esta canción fue Hinata

Desconozco si alguien ya hizo hacer una version de esta canción con Hina pero aún asi me anime a hacerla

ahora a quién se la dirige? pues no especifique a nadie eso se los dejo a su imaginación jejejeje

en fin espero que les haya gustado!

cuidense!

sayo!

P.D. alguien cree que merezco un review? onegai! son gratis!

P.D.2 para los que quieran escuchar la canción les dejo los links, el primero es de la version de Gumi y el segundo del fandub de normis (solo quiten espacios ttebayo)

youtu . be / J44eb2QI8zI

youtu . be / UsEIBHeoZtI


End file.
